


If Only You Knew

by lovelusional



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Horror, Obsession, Yandere, Yandere Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelusional/pseuds/lovelusional
Summary: Truth be told, Sugawara freaks you out a bit. You can never tell what he’s thinking, and maybe you’re just paranoid, but you swear he’s always looking at you whenever you’re not paying attention. You sit a few places away from him in class, his gaze is so intense and distracting you can feel it stabbing at you.Sure, he’s a nice, amicable guy who likes to help everyone with a smile, but his behavior towards you alarms you to no end.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi & Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	If Only You Knew

**Author's Note:**

> suga is a scary mf  
> prompts used:  
> “Where’s that smile I’m looking for, sugar?”  
> “Why’re you crying? Aren’t you happy to be with me?”

Climbing the stairs of the apartment complex, you follow Sugawara to the end of the outdoor hall. He reaches into the pockets of his sports jacket, searching for a few short-lived moments, until he finally finds his keys. The front door is unlocked, and he’s the first one to step inside. He kicks off his sneakers and changes into some indoor slippers, and you follow suit, grabbing the ones that are labeled for the guests in the shoe rack that is by the leftmost part of the entrance.

“Are you nervous?” His words are playful as he leads you inside his place, and you immediately fall into his games.

“N-not at all!” You’re quick to answer, but you know damn well that you’re lying. As if it was a reflex, you shake your head vehemently. “Well, uh, maybe a bit, was I that obvious?” Anxious laughter follows your statement, you’re giving yourself away.

Earning a chuckle from your silver-haired classmate, he turns around and looks straight at you after you two have reached the living room. “Well, then I’ll brew some tea to make you feel better.”

“I’m-I’m okay, really! I don’t want to impose!” Your protests fall deaf in his ears as he disappears into the kitchen, and you’re left alone and to your own devices.

However, seconds later, while you’re still standing in the middle of the room like an idiot, Sugawara’s head peeks through the empty doorway. He stifles an incoming laugh when he finds you in that awkward stance. “You can sit down, you know? Or look around if you want, my parents aren’t home right now.” With that, he’s back to tea-brewing.

…Did he have to mention that? Now you’re feeling worst about this whole thing! You really are alone with him! You cannot sit down, he gave you permission to walk around the place, and that’s what you have decided to do, maybe that’ll help settle you down.

Of course, you are nervous! Truth be told, Sugawara freaks you out a bit. You can never tell what he’s thinking, and maybe you’re just paranoid, but you swear he’s always looking at you whenever you’re not paying attention. You sit a few places away from him in class, his gaze is so intense and distracting you can feel it stabbing at you.

Sure, he’s a nice, amicable guy who likes to help everyone with a smile, but his behavior towards you alarms you to no end. He probably thinks you’re feeling uneasy because you like him or something, but it’s the total opposite. You wouldn’t be here if your dumb ass hadn’t said yes to helping him study for your upcoming Japanese Literature exam.

Setting your school bag down next to one of the pristine white faux leather couches, you venture into the hall to your far right. You thread carefully and come across several doors—two on your left, two on your right and one on the end of the corridor… Well, that one looks more like a closet, the door is different from all the others.

 _He probably keeps the corpses of his enemies in there, I wouldn’t be surprised if he did_ , you think to yourself as you approach. Steps echo and ring in your ears every time you draw closer. The atmosphere grows more oppressive and overwhelming by the second, a sinking feeling that pushes unto your chest and makes it hard to breathe.

Your mouth is dry, body stiff as your arm stretches out and touches the edge of the closet’s sliding door. Fingers fixed, lingering, and trembling in place as you hesitate to open the way.

What is wrong with you? You shouldn’t be snooping around in the first place! If you find something you don’t like, it’s your own fault!

_…But he said I could look around!_

Let’s just get this over with. Sure, you might be incredibly distraught at the change of ambiance because of how dreadful it was, but you’ve already come this far.

Not giving it another thought, the door is slid open with one rapid pull.

Your nostrils are the first once to be greeted with an outstandingly upsetting smell. The scent of something that rots ingrains itself in your nose, and you try to stop it by slapping both of your hands over your nose and violently pinching the base of it in between your thumb and index finger, closing your eyes in the process. This just makes it worse, because the smell remains and sets. Oh god, your stomach is tossing and turning, gastric juice rising. You’re nauseated, on the verge of throwing up.

You’re too focused on this attack on your senses, completely ignoring whatever is in front of you. However, as your eyelids sluggishly flutter open, you’re welcomed, enveloped in the depraved embrace of pure, unadulterated horror.

Both hands fall from your face, limp as your knees give up on you and let you drop to the wooden floor accompanied by a loud thud. Your eyes are wide, pupils constricted, unwilling to look away from what’s in front of you.

“Those are corpses, those are corpses, those are corpses, those are—”

“Corpses!”

Your head snaps back when Sugawara’s voice attacks your eardrums. He towers over you, a sweet smile shamelessly plastered on his lips.

“Man, I knew something was wrong, I could smell the rotting flesh all the way from the kitchen! Not even the green tea’s scent masked it!” He walks past you, posing himself in front of your trembling frame as he slides and closes the closet door. Only then, he turns to you.

“Aw, where’s that smile I’m looking for, sugar? That one I love on you so much?” Kneeling before you, he takes your chin into his hand. “If only you knew who these people are, you wouldn’t be so distressed, darling.”

Tears start to pour down your face, you can’t be bothered to notice since your body is entirely numb due to the excruciating amount of fear coursing through your system.

“Why’re you crying? Aren’t you happy to be with me? I got rid of all of them so we could be together!”

Even when there’s no response from you, he continues.

“Sometimes one does crazy things… when in love.”


End file.
